Question: Convert $10\ \dfrac{19}{20}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${10}\ {\dfrac{19}{20}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{19}{20}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $20$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{20}{20} = {\dfrac{200}{20}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{200}{20}} + {\dfrac{19}{20}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{200}{20}} + {\dfrac{19}{20}} = \dfrac{219}{20}$